Talk:Twilight Sparkle/@comment-5926076-20130207021836/@comment-4520079-20130208015858
@Dragon Theology "How does she only give her two tickets knowing good and well that she had 7 friends" -Well, for that i have a few theories that could justify it: 1)She didn't know her friends wanted to go too. Sure, she knew Twilight had 5 friends, but she didn't know THEM.(remember this is only the 3rd episode) It's almost the same as looking at your friend's friends list and you see a bunch of people who you barely know. I bet she didn't even imagine they dreamed of going to the gala, considering how "awful" it is.(you'll know what i mean if you saw the "best night ever" episode). She was probably expecting Twilight to give the second ticket to somepony else just for generosity. Or maybe to Spike. 2)That was a friendship test. If Twilight was a REAL friend, she would refuse the tickets unless she had enough to go with ALL her friends. And she passed at the end. The extra tickets were given to her as a "prize" of some sort. 3)That was just a honest mistake. "what was the point of trapping Discord if you were going to have him released and 'reformed' anyways." -Well, it's not like she was going keep Discord free and let him cause all the mischief he wants while she was planning to reform him. Maybe it took her a while to realize that he could be reformed and use his powers for good instead of evil. "You know what else made Luna's life harder...banning her to the moon for a thousand years and as it stands, doing nothing to try and get her back." -She didn't have a choice. Luna turned in to an evil mare who wanted to grant eternal night usher an era of evil, just like Lauren Faust says: http://comments.deviantart.com/4/1603670/2282753953 And i'm more than sure that Celestia seriously had no intentions of hurting her sister, it's even said in the opening sequence that Celestia tried to reason with her, but it didn't work. and that she reluctantly tried to defeat her sister. Also note that the E.O.H. have a mind of their own, i'm sure Celestia did her best to turn her sister back to normal, but it was probably too much for her to wield ALL of the elements on her own(since she can't do much without Luna's help) which might've caused some sort of "collateral effect" which is probably what caused Luna's banishment, which would prove that Celestia didn't intentionally banish her sister into the moon. And whatever could she do to bring her back? Build a rocket and fly to the moon? P-lease, Equestria didn't have that kind of technology and even if they had, they would need to bring a drill with them 'cause she banished IN the moon, not ON the moon. And i doubt she could use the E.O.H because she probably lost connection with them after the banishment. If you have any more reasons to hate Celestia, take your time and read this large and well-written essay: http://jordan-fox.deviantart.com/journal/Jordan-Fox-s-Defense-Princess-Celestia-299732988 It explains Celestia's innocence and the fair reasons for her actions. Go and give it a read; if you have the time and will for it, of course. I'm not gonna force you :)